<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Taught Me- by AmbreignsAsylum27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653551">One Taught Me-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbreignsAsylum27/pseuds/AmbreignsAsylum27'>AmbreignsAsylum27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Heartbreak, Loneliness, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Self-Reflection, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbreignsAsylum27/pseuds/AmbreignsAsylum27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth reflects on his past relationships</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Randy Orton, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Randy Orton/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Taught Me-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song!fic with Ariana Grande's 'thank u, next' whole song isn't used. I kinda changed up the lyrics too (i was bored hehe) </p><p>Seth's just really lonely around this time of the year, and some self-reflection occurs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth sighed as he sat on the sofa of his Iowa home, sipping his hot cocoa. The flames from the fire in front of him casted shadows in sad brown eyes. He took another breath and took another sip. Another break away from work, where he was supposed to be enjoying himself with his loved ones, he scoffed, bringing the mug to his lips again. His mom and step-dad were on a Caribbean cruise somewhere near Barbados right now, and his brother and his family were in Disneyland. Seth was all alone again, but that wasn't really a surprise since Seth pretty much sucked at keeping any sort of relationship with another human being that wasn't forced to love him. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Thought I'd end up with Jon<br/>
But he wasn't a match</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A ghost of a smile crossed Seth's face at the memory of the shaggy-blonde man. Felt like a lifetime ago, really. He remembered the first day Jon came to FCW and immediately sought him out. He had to admit, Jon had some serious balls. Immediately, Seth was drawn to Jon, his bravado in the ring, showing years of ability, his fluency on the mic, the way he always sounded so sure of himself, him and Seth fit like two puzzles when they were in the ring together. It was pure magic. That's what made Seth want more. He needed to see if Dean and him fit so well outside of the ring as well. They did for the first 6 months, they made love so many times a day, they always found time for each other, they never got tired of each other, they never got jealous of each other's success. Seth had everything with Dean...until he didn't. The last conversation with Dean haunted Seth to this very day.</p><p>
  <em>"We need to talk," </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seth looked up from his desk and casted his eyes to Dean, who was standing there with his phone in his hands. Seth patted his pockets, but realized he most likely left it in his jeans pocket. He chewed his lip and waited for the inevitable, because no doubt Dean had found out everything. But Dean just put his phone on the table where Seth was sitting and he sighed </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How long?" Dean asked, his voice eerily calm and that scared Seth honestly </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A month,"  Seth answered honestly and Dean huffed a bitter laugh, the sound made Seth cringe, it was rough and sharp and prodded at Seth's chest until it burned </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I gotta get outta here."  Dean told him and turned his back </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, I didn't- it meant nothing to me Dean, it was a weak moment, I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again. It's you I want, you gotta believe that!"  Seth pleaded but Dean just shook his head </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You stopped wanting me the moment you said yes to him. The moment you spread your legs for him Seth? That' s when you stopped wanting me! A weak moment huh? A weak moment that lasted a month? Do I really look that stupid Seth?"  Dean asked, his arms folded and his eyes narrowed </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry." It was pathetic, but that was all Seth could think to say at that moment and Dean scoffed </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah me too, I'm sorry I ever wasted my time on a sorry, son of a bitch like you. Burn in hell Rollins,"  Dean cursed and went to start packing his stuff </em>
</p><p>Seth just watched. Here he was, standing in front of a beautiful man, who gave him his all for the 10 months they'd been together and Seth does what? He freaking jumps into bed with one of their co-workers. Of course. He had no right asking Dan to forgive him, or stay, or give him another chance. He wasn't worthy of someone like Jon. They just weren't a match. </p><p>That's where Randy Orton came in. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Wrote some songs about Randy </strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Now I listen and laugh</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Seth breathed a laugh at the thought of the older man. Randy was the reason. He was the reason that blinded Seth to what he already had with Dean. Randy, in that time, exuded everything Seth wanted. He was so big up in the company, Seth wanted that power and fame that Randy had. That's when he turned his back on Dean and Roman, they saw it coming. But he would never forget that look of hatred in Dean's eyes that night he swung the chair. Randy's proud gaze erased all Seth's self-doubt and his self-hatred. Randy made Seth feel like a million bucks. Lavishing him with attention and presents, making him feel like he was important, then after two months? Randy dropped Seth like a bad habit. There was another conversation that was burned into Seth's brain. </p><p>
  <em>"RANDY!" Seth yelled in horror when he saw his boyfriend kissing another man while he, himself sat on his bed at home, a cast around his knee </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What Sethy? Thought I meant all that shit I said to you? About you being the only one for me?" Randy teased as he rubbed the blonde man's back </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, no Sethy, you were just a new shiny toy for me to bide my time with, until something-" he paused and turned to the man on his lap and smirked </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Or someone- better came along. I have needs Sethy. It's not my fault you blew out your knee like an idiot." Randy laughed, and so did the little tramp on his lap </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And now? You don't even have your precious Ambrose to look after you. How pathetic." Randy said, smirking like the snake he was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck you." Seth spat, tears burning his eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sounds like a good idea, what do you think Tyler?" Randy asked and the blonde purred and ran his hand own Randy's chest </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Bye bye pet." Randy said and the screen went black as Seth cut the call off. He could have actually threw up at the name Randy called him. A week ago, Seth would've purred at the sound of Randy's voice calling him that. But now? In such a mocking manner? Seth wanted to kick his goddamn teeth down his throat. He put his hands over his face. Was that really the man he cheated on Dean with? God, he was stupid </em>
</p><p>Seth laughed at the memory. Randy. He and Randy were on better terms now he'd say, they were cordial at least. Seth smiled when his dog Kevin bumped against his knee, he smiled and petted him, before he got up to feed him and get another mug of hot cocoa. When he went back to his chair, he took another sip and thought of his next failed relationship </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Even almost got married<br/>
And for Finn, I'm so thankful</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>While he was rehabbing his knee, Finn was there with a bum arm. He and Seth got to talking and he found the Irish man so charming and in typical Seth fashion, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He wanted Finn, and goddamn, he got him. Seth laughed, yeah he'd say he was quite a catch, but the issue wasn't like the other two;no one cheated. Seth just didn't want the same things from life that Finn wanted. Finn wanted to settle down, get married, have a couple kids, Seth was terrified, those weren't things that were present on his agenda, at least- not for a few years. </p><p>
  <em>"I need to ask you something." Finn said, smiling and Seth looked over the table at the handsome Irish-man, they were in a beautiful French music and Finn had gotten the guitarist, to play Seth's favourite song, Elvis' 'Love Me Tender' and Seth was a little mushy with love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then ask." Seth replied, teasingly with a smile </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finn nodded and cleared his throat, looking deep into Seth's brown eyes and he smiled </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know, I truly think faith brought me to you, faith put you in my heart Seth, and I don't want to wake up one day without you. I wanna be with you always," Finn said and then stood up, going down on a knee <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seth Rollins, will you marry me?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seth all but froze. Finn wanted to marry him? Well, he should've seen this coming. They had been going out for a year now. Seth loved Finn, like really, truly loved him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The restaurant erupted into cheers when Finn slid the ring on Seth's finger and yanked him off his chair to pull him into a kiss, Seth felt Finn's body buzzing with excitement against his own and he felt himself get excited as he realized what this meant. He was engaged . He was gonna marry this man. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A month later is where it all started going downhill. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finn had turned into groomzilla. This, that and the other, everything was wrong with Seth's ideas for the wedding and Seth was getting sick of it and it all came to head the night of their anniversary </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, if  that's the way you feel, then maybe I should just fucking leave!" Finn screamed and Seth growled </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's the best fucking idea I've ever heard actually. Find another man to marry, one who'll roll over nicely and be your bitch, and you can order him around, and maybe you'll throw him a bone every once in a while!" Seth yelled back </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe I should!" Finn shouted </em>
</p><p>
  <em>:"Good!" Seth replied </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They both panted after their near ten minute screaming match, and Seth watched realization cross his face and Seth sighed, folding his arms and turning his back to the other man</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So we're done then?" Finn asked sadly </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Guess so." Seth replied and sighed when Finn whimpered </em>
</p><p>Seth sighed at the memory. Finn was a good guy, but he expected a little too much out of Seth. He drank the last of his cocoa and put his foot up on the stool, enjoying the warmth against his sole </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wish I could say, "Thank you" to Roman <br/>
'Cause he was an angel</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Seth clenched his jaw as he thought about Roman. He was an angel honestly. Seth smiled. God, Roman was perfect in every sense of the word. He had such a child-like wonder about everything. Seth always thought Roman was incredibly attractive, but I mean, who wouldn't? Roman was 6'3, 265 pounds of muscle, grey eyes, full lips, Adonis like features, long hair, the biggest heart ever and he was just so amazing. He had never even been with a man before Seth. </p><p>When he and Seth got together, Roman had just gone through a divorce. He had come to Seth's room late one night, drunk and crying. Dean had gone back to Vegas because his bulldog had gotten sick, so Seth was Roman's last option. Seth had advanced and that night? Seth and Roman fucked. Even though Randy had hurt Seth, it was usually Seth that hurt people. He always turned a sweet thing sour, and Roman was no exception. </p><p>It had been almost a year into their relationship, Seth had yet to say those three little words to Roman, however, Roman never failed to say it to Seth. If anyone asked what the reason was for Seth and Roman ending things, Seth would guess that Roman got sick and fed up of Seth never being sure of anything, especially their relationship </p><p>
  <em>"Do you love me?" Roman asked one night when they were in the kitchen </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seth froze, and stammered before he caught the look on Roman's face and brought himself to answer </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I like you alot Ro, we get on so good," and Roman's heart sank, Seth saw it happen in his eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you don't love me," Roman not so much asked, as he stated, Seth looked down, not ready to meet Roman's eyes for fear of the hate he might see there </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't do this." Roman said, rubbing a hand over his face and Seth looked at him, really looked at him, the beautiful, cherub like man, now looked so frail, so tired, all because of Seth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's been a year Seth, you can't even say-" Roman paused, Seth could tell he was done. He was done fighting for love from Seth. He had one foot out the door and nothing Seth said, or could say would stop him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe we need a break." Roman said and Seth nodded </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay." He replied and walked off into the guest room, pretending Roman's cries as he packed his suitcase weren't ripping his heart apart. He just sighed and let himself fall asleep, another failed relationship. But this was good, Seth was nothing compared to Roman. Roman needed someone who knew how to love him for the angel he is. Not someone like Seth who was broken ten ways till Sunday. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>One taught me love<br/>
One taught me patience<br/>
And two taught me pain</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Seth looked down at Kevin as he wiped the tears that had slipped down his cheeks and he smiled, petting the dog's head </p><p>"That's right Kevin." Seth said </p><p>"Finn taught me what it means to really love someone, Dean taught me how you should have patience that something could get better, before you dive in and fuck it all up, and Roman, Roman and Randy taught me pain, the pain of losing someone because you weren't really as in love with them as you thought, and the other because you had it all with them, but they were really just using you, until a better version came along. That's dad's sad love life for you." Seth said, smiling when the dog whimpered </p><p>"MAIL!" </p><p>Seth jumped slightly and wiped his face, Kevin started barking when the mail carrier rang the doorbell and Seth got up and walked over, pulling the door open </p><p>"Hey Jim," </p><p>"Hey, who uh were you talking to?" Jim, the mail man and a good friend of Seth's asked </p><p>"Oh I was talking to Kevin," he replied and Jim gave him a strange look, because what 35 year old man, sits alone at home, talking to his dog? Totally normal people right? <em>NOT. </em></p><p>"Here's your mail," Seth thanked him and went back inside, he sifted through the envelopes, bills, bills, car wax coupon, bills, wedding invitation, bills, tax- wedding invitation?!</p><p>Seth's eyes widened and he threw down all the envelopes, besides the one in the fancy envelope, he quickly opened it and scanned the words, his jaw clenching as he did </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Randy Orton and Finn Balor request your presence as they tie the knot on the 6th of March in beautiful, sprawling hills Ireland.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Seth tossed the card away and gripped his hair. Randy and Finn were getting married. Yeah okay, Seth knew they were together, but married? Randy wasn't a one man, man and Finn definitely wasn't Randy's type, Randy liked them young, tanned and with long hair, Finn was none of those things, he was almost the same age as Randy. Seth picked up the phone, he would call Dean, after all these years, Seth managed to keep steady friendships with them all. He dialled Dean's number and waited.</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, you've reached Roman and Dean, for whatever reason we can't come- babe! The baby powder is on the third shelf, yeah, next to Lily's bubble bath, get that diaper on Luke before he pees on you again *pause* yes it was very funny- anyway, leave a message and we'll get back to you, yessir," </em>
</p><p>Seth clenched the phone in his hands, this was the ultimate joke that the universe was playing on Seth. All of his exes were dating each other, well actually, Finn and Randy were engaged, and Dean and Roman were married with two kids. Seth though? Seth was alone. Well he had Kevin. He thought about that for a minute and huffed, god his life was sad. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>One day I'll walk down the aisle<br/>
Holding hands with my mama<br/>
I'll be thanking my dad<br/>
'Cause I grew from the drama<br/>
Only wanna do it once, real bad<br/>
Gon' make that shit last</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Seth had hope though, that one day, he'd finally be happy, one day, he'll find someone as perfect for him like Roman was to Dean, who'll make him feel as loved and admired as Randy did to Finn. Life was strange, but Seth was happy that he was the reason his exes found their other half, hopefully one day, he'd find his. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>